


What, Sir?

by Mukka04



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Consent, Dream is Touchy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gogy in a skirt, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sir Kink, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but its cute, consent is so pog, cow hybrid george, cuz i said so, dre calls gogy his little calf, dream has a huge dick, gogy calls dre sir, gogy has boobies, gogy is one happy moo boy, he has cow ears and a cow tail, he produces milk ok, i did this instead of my a levels, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukka04/pseuds/Mukka04
Summary: George is a cow hybridthat is the plothe also has boobies cuz pog
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	What, Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> hey babes, this is all consensual, and, ahem, creators don't mind if we write this stuff, so antis, yall can ignore this and keep scrolling
> 
> gogy is one sexy moo boy
> 
> this was all inspired by this amazing thing  
> https://twitter.com/cinminiu/status/1364348916540469248

It was a regular, lazy day on the farm. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining. The cow hybrids were still asleep, relaxing in their peaceful slumber.

The morning wind was fresh as it blew through George’s hair, ruffling it gently. His skin was tickled by the sunshine, wrapping around him, like a cozy blanket. He woke up to a sound of a Truck engine, squinting at the bright morning sun.

As George blinked away the sleep from his eyes, he could see Clay getting out of the farm truck, and god did he look good. 

A dark green button-up shirt was decorating his toned body, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a few too many buttons undone. It was paired with some loose-fitting overalls, slightly messy due to all the farm work.

…

Clay’s family has owned the Farm for a few Generations, and now He was in charge of it. He enjoyed taking care of the Hybrids, watching them go on about their day, chewing on some hay or rolling in the field playfully.

Cow hybrids were mostly human-like, with the exception of floppy cow ears, and a tail. Some hybrids, regardless of their gender, had human-like breasts that could produced milk the way a cow would. 

That made the farm-keeping easier — the cow hybrids didn’t need to be impregnated to increase the milk yield, Clay would gather their milk on Sundays and Thursdays.

As the owner, he had to feed his hybrids, make sure they had plenty of water and keep them healthy and clean. Amongst those tasks he also had to milk the lactating hybrids.

That in itself wasn’t a difficult task, what made it difficult was George.

George was very pretty. He wore a mini skirt with a cow print on it, and a long-sleeved cow print crop top made from faux fur. The clothes were paired with a pair of black boots, and white leg warmers. He had a yellow tag in his ear, and a small gold hoop earring in the other. 

And of course, his signature clout glasses. They were there more for the decoration than anything, sat atop his head, not even covering his eyes.

…

George must have stared too hard at Clay, since the latter was now standing right in front of him. 

“Georgie, what’s gotten you this excited?” Clay asked in a teasing tone. 

“Huh?” George just now registered that his tail was in fact swishing vigorously. The second he realised that, he stopped, a blush rising to his cheeks. “N-nothing.” He said, hiding his head in embarrassment. I mean, come on. How are you supposed to tell your owner that you were practically drooling over him?

“What am I gonna do with you, Georgie…” Clay said with a smile. “Since you are awake, lets go to the barn, I’ll need to collect your milk.” George just nodded, and got up to follow him.

Clay’s farm was small and they didn’t have a milking parlor, they had to make do in the barn. He also didn’t have enough money to invest in a milking machine, so he milked them the old-fashioned way.

When they got there, Clay pulled out two wooden stools and a bucket. He sat on one, and motioned for George to sit on the other. 

“Alright, little calf,” Clay started. George just looked at him shyly. “What, Sir?” Clay wouldn’t admit what that did to him, instead he let out a sigh “Georgie, how am I supposed to milk you? Take off your shirt.”

George blushed, following the order nonetheless. He shivered momentarily once the cool air hit him, before looking Clay in the eyes, and offering a shy smile.

He was gorgeous.

Stay professional, Clay, goddammit.

Clay brought the bucket to George’s lap “hold this for me, will you? And lean a bit closer, we don’t want the milk to spill, do we?” George instantly held the bucket, and did as Clay asked.

God he got so nervous and flustered every time they did this, he couldn’t even reply to Clay.

Clay took George’s breast with one hand, gently pulling and squeezing. A spurt came out, and Clay repeated the motion with the other hand.

George shouldn’t feel like this. This was fine his whole life, but why is he feeling like this now? Why did this regular activity, considered a chore, morph into something so pleasurable? Why did he have to squeeze his thighs together and hold back moans as his owner milked him?

Clay noticed this, pulling his hands away instantly. George whined at the loss. “Georgie, are you okay? I’m so sorry, did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable?” His voice was laced with concern, he really didn’t want to hurt Georgie.

“N-no, I’m good, you can continue S-Sir” George said with a blush, tilting his body more toward Clay

Clay was still concerned. “Georgie, it’s okay, I got half of what I usually get, we can stop and continue later today, or tomorrow or—” “No! Please continue Sir…” George pouted

Was George… enjoying this? No, no way Clay, stop thinking like this and just do your job.

So he did. His hands came back, much more gentle this time. And so did George’s struggles to keep in his moans. While trying his hardest to not embarrass himself, he didn’t notice that he was leaning backwards, making it hard for Clay to milk him.

“Georgie, you’re too far co—” but he was cut off by George climbing into his lap, the bucket squished between them. “This easier for you, Sir?” George asked, arching his back.

Now it was Clay’s turn to blush.

Was he reading this correctly?

Having the prettiest boy in your lap, shirtless, really makes your brain short-circuit

“Sir, why aren’t you continuing? Am I not good enough?” George looked down sadly

No, no no no

“Georgie, no, honey- I mean, you are enough my sweet calf, what— are you sure you are okay? You have been acting different”

George didn’t know what has gotten into him, there was now way to explain why he acted like he did, why all of that turned him on…

“I- I’m confused” he shifted on Clay’s lap

“What about, my precious boy?” Clay’s hands moved to cup his cheeks, trying to soothe his little calf

“Well, Sir I- well, umm…” he blushed, making quick eye contact with Clay before continuing “I felt different? Like a weird- but in a good way? Like, when you were touching me…” he looked away

“So, what, you like” Clay guided George’s face to look at him “got turned on?”

George blushed. “I, um…” he looked away

Clay turned Georges face back to look at him “nut uh, be a good boy and tell me”

“I-” he squeezed his thighs together “yes, Sir, I did”

“Georgie, fuck. I want to keep touching you, I want to do so much to you- but I won’t without your permission. So, do you consent, little calf?”

“Yes Please.”

Clay smirked “Hmm pretty boy, getting turned on by his owner’s touches?” He brought his hand to George’s thigh, snaking its way up his skirt.

“Mh, Sir!” He moaned out

Clay put the bucket to the side, pulling George closer to him in his lap. His hands found their way to George’s butt, squeezing and kneading at it.

“You like my hands on you, little calf?” Clay asked as he give George’s butt a particularly hard squeeze.

“Oh! Yess, S-Sir… so good” George moaned out

“Get off.” Clay removed his hands from George

“Sir?” George said, nonetheless sliding off his owner’s lap 

“Now you see, little calf, you’ve caused me to have a problem” Clay points to the obvious bulge in his pants. “And good boys,” he grabbed George’s chin, making them hold eye contact “solve the problems they caused their owner. Don’t you agree?”

George rubbed his thighs together, blushing as he eyed Clay’s big bulge “yes, Sir, I will be good!”

“Then get to it” he let go of his chin

George got on his knees, in between Clay’s legs. His hands found place on his owner’s thighs, eyes looking up to him

“May I, Sir, please?” 

“Fuck, Georgie” Clay unzips his pants, letting his erection spring free “go on, little calf”

George moved closer, placing a kiss on the tip. He started placing kitten licks, and open mouthed kisses, first to the tip, and then to the whole length.

“Come on little calf, be good” Clay grunted.

George took the whole tip in his mouth, rubbing the flat of his tongue against the slit. Clay was letting out grunts and noises of pleasure, so George started swirling his tongue around the tip.

“Fuck, Georgie, take me in deeper” Clay said, as his hand found his place in George’s hair, tugging and ruffling it lightly.

So George did.

He went deep.

The tip pressing at his uvula, his nose right at the base of Clay’s cock. Clay moaned.

George kept tracing lines with his tongue, swirling and rubbing it in all the right places. He would still his movements, just to swallow around Clay

“Fuck, Georgie” he pulled George off of his cock, panting lightly. “Get up”

“Yes, Sir” George followed the command, looking at Clay. His dick was hard and neglected, leaking against the fabric of his skirt. His hair was messy, a line of drool running from the corner of his mouth.

“Grab the fence, little calf.”

George walked over to the fence, leaning down to grab it. The skirt rode up, exposing his ass to Clay completely “like this, Sir?” He looked back, flustered.

Clay came up behind him, staring at his butt. “What the fuck, George? Not even panties?” He placed his hands between George’s legs, and spread his thighs further apart.

“It’s, ah, more c-comfortable that way, Sir.” George moaned as Clay delivered a slap to his ass

“More comfortable? Having other hybrids lust over you every time you chew on hay, is more comfortable?” He grips George’s ass “and what about when I have guests over, huh? Want everyone to see your naked ass?” Clay spreads his cheeks, and traces a finger over George’s hole

“N-no, Sir, I don’t want others, I’m only y-yours, Sir.” George moans when Clay spreads him out even more “please, Sir,”

“That’s right. You’re mine. My little calf.” He brought 3 fingers to George’s mouth “suck”

So he did. Coating them with his saliva, swirling his tongue around the digits, he wanted to be good for Clay. Clay took his fingers out, and brought them back to George’s ass. He rubbed around the rim with his middle finger, drunk on the moans and whines his little calf let out.

“Please, Sir, please” George begged. And who was Clay to decline?

His middle finger was thrusted deep into George, up to the knuckle. George moaned. “Sir!!!”

Clay was poking around, rubbing against George’s walls, thrusting his finger in and out. Soon he added a second, George’s hips rocking back onto the finger, the skirt riding up his back nicely.

When George let an obscenely loud moan, Clay knew he found his sweet spot. So, next time he thrusted, he aimed right for that spot, over, and over again. 

“Please, S-Sir, more! please!” 

The third and final finger was added, and George was falling apart. God, he was a mess. Moaning, begging, thrusting his hips uselessly, and feeling pure bliss.

When Clay thought he was prepared enough, he took out his fingers, gripping George’s hips.

George could feel the Tim of Clay’s cock right at his hole, teasing, not moving. God, it was so big, it must feel so nice inside him. No, not nice — heavenly.

“Please, Sir, I want it in me” he begged. “You’ve been such a good boy, Georgie. So good for me.” Clay tightened his grip. “Now tell me” he circled the tip around his hole teasingly, not going in, but promising. “Who do you belong to, little calf?”

“You, Sir! I’m yours!” George said breathlessly.

That was all Clay needed before thrusting into him. Straight at his prostate. 

George let out the loudest moan yet, he was ecstatic. “You’re- fuck, you’re so tight Georgie”

Their hips four a pleasant rhythm, George’s skirt was hitting Clay’s thighs occasionally. Until George’s legs started shaking and trembling. “S-Sir! I-i can’t hold myself up, feels t-too good, Sir! So good!” Clay wrapped an arm under George, holding him up, the other still at his hip.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Georgie” Clay said, his thrusts growing uneven.

George was moaning from the attack on his sweet spot. It felt so good, being so full, so pleasurable. “I’m close, Sir! I’m- I- I’m gonna-” “you’re mine, Georgie, mine” George saw white. With a cry of Clay’s name, George came onto the fence in front of him. The orgasm hit him so hard, he was in pure ecstasy. He was pretty sure his body wasn’t strong enough to hold himself up, instead Clay was doing that for him.

George tightened around Clay as he orgasmed, sending Clay over the edge as well. And fuck, his cum spilling out of George’s ass was the hottest thing he has seen.

When they both came down from their high, Clay carried George back past where the stools and the bucket were left, into a corner of the barn, there stood a hidden shower.

“Hey, little calf, let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” George nodded. He got rid of his remaining clothes, as Clay turned on the water, getting in with him.

“So, Georgie, how about you move out of the barn and into my house?”

His tail swished happily “I’d love that, Sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> critisism? me need learn lol
> 
> trust me, i can take it ;)
> 
> if creators will say they are uncomfortable with this, i will take it down.


End file.
